Double-viscosed cellulose fiber sausage skins have long been known. In their production, a wet-strength fiber paper is shaped to form a tube which is then internally and externally coated with viscose. The viscose-coated tube then runs through a plurality of precipitation and wash baths in which the cellulose is regenerated from the viscose. It is further known to mix the viscose applied to the outside with white pigments, especially with titanium dioxide pigments. In this manner a white casing is obtained. Until a meat mixture (sausage emulsion) stuffed into the casing is tied off, it gives off colored meat juice which diffuses into the casing and causes unsightly spots in the outer pigmented cellulose hydrate layer. To counteract this effect, the inner, non-pigmented cellulose hydrate layer has been impregnated with glucono-δ-lactone. The glucono-δ-lactone permits the meat juice to coagulate, so that it can no longer pass into the outer, white-pigmented cellulose hydrate layer (DE-A 35 43 633). To achieve the desired effect, the cellulose hydrate layer, however, must be impregnated on the inside with a relatively large amount of glucono-δ-lactone. Another approach to solving this problem was to precipitate the meat juice with organic acids (DE-A 36 20 165).
The previously known agents for coagulating the colored meat juice are all more or less water soluble and are therefore extruded during soaking of the casings. Furthermore, the structure of the cellulose hydrate layer is dependent on the precipitation conditions, so that the amount of the coagulating agent is not always sufficient in order to precipitate out the meat juice quantitatively. The previously known white cellulose fibre sausage skins continued to exhibit unwanted spots after stuffing.